Ben 10, Meet Ben 15: Reloaded
by Mr. BG
Summary: A revised version of my old story. Ben and Gwen accidentally gets transported to the future. They meet up with their future selves and after a little talk, discover hidden feelings trapped within themselves. BxG


**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own Ben 10 and I STILL don't want to own AF. It STILL sucks!

**A/N:** Before I restart this fic I decided to put some FRESH NEW titbits. Here we go:

1. I decided to revise this fic because it's one of my all-time faves.

2. My Bwen 'fun time' collection in my computer is still expanding! Now, with bonus Grim Tales! Pedo Bear approves!

3. I also decided to upload this fic as an independent story instead of replacing my previous one so that Bwen fans can visit both fics and compare and contrast the original and new version.

4. My I.Q. is blah blah blah— I know I'm smart.

5. This fic would be my most badass take on Gwen yet! Smarts ftw!

6. If anyone calls out OOC, well then I can't help it because I decided to stay true to the essence of the original dialogue, which I wrote when I was just a novice here so sorry!

This story was inspired by 'Ben Ten Thousand'. For reader convenience, I decided to call the 10-year old versions Ben and Gwen, and the 15-year old ones Benjamin and Gwendolyn. Brilliant, huh? Action!

* * *

Ben and Gwen were in the RV doing nothing in particular. Gwen was sitting on one end of the table reading her spell book, while Ben was on the other end fiddling around with the Omnitrix. Gwen was quick to notice this, though.

"What're you doing, dweeb?" Gwen said looking at him with that look that says _'you're gonna break it if you keep doing that'_.

"I'm just trying to crack the Master Code. Don't be so high-strong. Sheesh, lighten up will you?" Ben replied without even looking at her.

"If you could just learn to grow up even just a tiny bit, maybe I wouldn't be so 'high-strong'." Gwen frowned, folding her arms. Ben didn't bother to answer back, opting to ignore her. _"She thinks she's always right. Miss know-it-all."_

Suddenly, the Omnitrix began flashing blue, and a huge portal suddenly appeared and started sucking in everything within reach.

"What did you do, doofus?" Gwen cried out, holding on to the edge of the table as best she can as bits of small items flew past her.

"The heck I know!" answered Ben as he felt his own grip weaken and instantly got sucked in the portal himself.

"Ben!" shouted Gwen, not hesitating to let go of her grip to go after Ben. As soon as she was sucked in the portal, it quickly shrunk and vanished with a twinkle.

Just then, Max walks in with a bag full of...'stuff (?)' and notices his two grandkids missing. "What are those two up to now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, five years into the future, Benjamin and Gwendolyn were leisurely strolling along some pavement inside Bellwood Park. There weren't any alien activities at the moment, and their teammate Kevin has gone off to do some 'stuff', leaving them both with some time to just enjoy each other's company.

"The park looks so beautiful at this time of night," Gwendolyn sighed, pointing at the moonlight reflecting across a nearby lake.

"Yeah, we don't get to do this kind of stuff anymore, do we? Sometimes I just wish we were kids again. You know, without a care in the world except for having fun." Benjamin replied, turning to her with a smile.

"Well, we get older. I can't even remember what we were like when we were ten— besides the quarrelling and fighting, of course." Gwendolyn smiled at the nostalgia. Her smile, though, suddenly turns into an evil one as an idea popped into her head. She suddenly tackles him hard, causing him to fall down.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" He frowned, trying to look mad, but his eyes betrayed him.

"C'mon. We used to do this a lot when we were younger," Gwendolyn said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but do you recall what happens next after you did that?" Benjamin replied with a smirk of his own as he stood up and dusted his pants.

"I do, but you won't get the chance." She stuck her tongue out at him, before making a break for it, trying to distance herself from Ben as best she could. Ben will have none of that, however, as he chased after her and, as the gap began to shorten, launched himself at her, causing both of them to fall down, rolling all over the cool grass. They wrestled each other, trying to pin the other one on the ground. It was an interesting sight—both of them laughing and relieving the memories when they were younger.

Finally, Benjamin managed to pin her down.

"Still number one," he smirked at her and Gwendolyn bursts into laughter. Suddenly, a portal materializes out of thin air a few meters away from them—and out came flying Ben and Gwen as they landed face down on the grass.

"Ugh, where are we?" Gwen asked, rubbing her aching head, as she tried to stand up, but her legs felt like Jell-o, and she fell butt first on the grass.

"Dunno. We must be in China or something," Ben replied as he shifted and sat down on the cool patch of ground, rubbing the back of his neck. Gwen simply shook her head at him. _"Idiot."_

"Hey! Are you two alright over there?" Benjamin called out to them as he approached the two, with Gwendolyn not too far behind. The night was so dark that it was hard to make out the two kids' faces. Ben and Gwen also didn't notice anything unusual about the two teenagers.

"Yeah, we're fine," Gwen answered as Benjamin reached his hands out to the both of them and helped them stand up.

"That was quite a fall back there. What was that thing the two of you came out of?" Gwendolyn questioned, suspiciously raising an eyebrow at the two kids.

"Beats me," shrugged Ben as he dusted the dirt off of him.

"From the looks of it, it was some sort of transdimensional portal. Almost like the same one Gwendolyn (much older and hotter version) used to transport us to the future five years ago," Benjamin mused, glancing at Gwendolyn.

"Wait, how do guys know about the portal? And about Gwendolyn for that matter?" Gwen asked with eyes wide, looking quite surprised

"Well, My name is Ben Tennyson, and this is my cousin Gwen. And shouldn't we be asking you guys the questions here? For starters, how you came out of that portal," Benjamin replied, crossing his arms.

"Nu-uh! We're the real Ben and Gwen Tennyson, so you can't be us!" Ben shouted, vigorously shaking his head.

"Don't you get it, doofus? We're them! They're us! The future us!" scolded Gwen as she smacked him on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ben frowned, rubbing his head.

"It's because you're such a dweeb," Gwen huffed.

"I almost forgot how unladylike you were back then," Benjamin grinned at Gwendolyn.

"And I almost forgot just how annoying you were," she responded.

"Hmm, touché." Benjamin laughed. "Anyway, why don't you two come inside the RV with us? Maybe we can sort this whole thing out."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Ben messed around with the Omnitrix, it flashed blue and a portal appeared and sucked you two in, and now the both of you ended up here?" Benjamin said, turning to Ben with an annoyed expression.

"Pretty much," Gwen answered shifting glances between the young Ben Tennyson that was sitting beside him, and the older one sitting across the table. "Great, now I'm stuck with two Bens. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," she mumbled to herself, which caused Gwendolyn to break into laughter.

"Well, I'm sorry if I was being such a jerk to you in the past...uhm, your present. You know what I mean. Anyway, Ben, aren't you going to apologize to Gwen?" Benjamin turned to Ben with a sympathetic look.

"Why the heck would I apologize to dork princess over here? She's the one who's so stiff and serious all the time. I just even it out with my awesome." Ben grinned. Gwen huffed at him and scooted a bit farther away.

"I know you find your Ben annoying, Gwen, but at least he still knows how to have fun—even at your expense sometimes. My Ben goes about like he had the fun sucked out of him some time back. He's like the Anti-Ben!" Gwendolyn pouted at Benjamin.

"Hey! I'm still lots of fun!" Benjamin responded feeling quite insulted.

"Really? Name me one thing we did together the whole year that even qualifies as 'fun'. Hero work doesn't count," Gwendolyn challenged.

Benjamin wanted to say something but he fell silent. She was right, unfortunately

"I never thought Ben would grow up to be so mature. Who to thunk?" Gwen smiled.

"Don't you mean boring? I bet he hardly even messes around with the Omnitrix anymore. He's seems more like a Pro-Gwen to me," Ben frowned, crossing his arms.

"I don't have time to goof around. As wielder of the Omnitrix, I have a responsibility to help those in need. And I'm telling you now, there are plenty of people in need of help. Besides, Gwen here is too busy going on dates with Kevin anyway, and it's like I'm the third wheel most of the time. It plain sucks," Benjamin looked at Gwendolyn, giving her the guilt trip.

"You're dating Kevin? That's gross! Have you officially lost it? He's like a complete psycho!" Gwen suddenly blurted out.

"Kevin's different now. He's turned over a new leaf. He's no longer the monster you fought with in the past. And he's—"

"Hot?" Benjamin interrupted, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"What? No!" Gwendolyn quickly responded, blushing in embarrassment.

"I still can't believe I would actually go on to date Kevin! The same person who tried to burn me into a crisp just a few days ago! Honestly, I'd rather date Ben! And that's saying something!" Gwen said with a shudder, which caused Benjamin to burst into laughter.

"Hey, don't look at me if you think I had anything to do with it. It's not my fault she's gone gaga over the whole bad boy image Kevin has going on. I tried to tell her. See Gwen, at least your younger self is making sense." Benjamin looked at Gwendolyn who wasn't really sure how to respond as she opted to remain silent, averting everyone's gaze.

"Wait just a sec," Ben said turning to Gwen. "What makes you think I would actually want to date you? You're freaky and ugly unlike future Gwen here. Who would've thought Gwen would actually look good in the future?" Ben said bursting in laughter, resulting in Gwen elbowing him on the stomach, effectively shutting him up.

"Ben, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to Gwen—especially when you don't mean it. Remember, I used to be like you, too, so I'm quite aware of how you really feel about her." Benjamin secretly winked at him.

"What do you mean 'how you really feel'?" both Gwens suddenly asked in unison, leaning a bit towards Benjamin.

"Uh, forget I said anything," Benjamin chuckled, nervously scratching the side of his face.

"No way! Gwen's a total freakazoid, and she's ugly, and that's the truth!" Ben tried to argue, which resulted in another elbow to his stomach.

"Really? She looks kinda cute to me," Benjamin chimed in nonchalantly, causing both Gwens to blush a bit at the compliment.

"At least your future self is a lot more polite. I seriously can't wait for the day that you'll turn out like him," Gwen said, shaking her head.

"He's a softie! I don't ever wanna be like him! I wanna be me! The fun Ben!" he grinned.

"You'll figure it out when you grow up, Ben. Life isn't all rainbows and sunshine. Being a hero is a full-time commitment. The Omnitrix isn't some kind of toy for your personal amusement. It's a symbol that we're the guys fighting the good fight, and you should be proud that it chose you as its wearer," Benjamin said looking at Ben with a stern expression. Gwen stared at Benjamin with amazement. He's really matured a lot in the last few years. Will her Ben really grow up to be like this guy? She might even admit to having a slight crush on him.

Gwendolyn was quick to notice Gwen gawking at Benjamin. "Um, why are you staring at my Ben like that, Gwen?" Gwendolyn asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Gwen hastily replied, looking away, trying to hide the blush on her face. Ben looked at Gwen and grinned, having found the perfect opportunity for revenge.

"Gwen's got a boyfriend! Gwen's got a boyfriend!" Ben suddenly exclaimed out loud.

"You do realize that it's you you're talking about, right?" Benjamin raised an eyebrow at him and Ben quickly fell silent.

"You dweeb." Gwen said, punching his shoulder. Ben hissed at the contact.

"Haven't heard you call me that in a long time. Have to admit I do miss it, somewhat," Benjamin chuckled, looking at Gwendolyn.

"Really? Then maybe I should start calling you that again, dweeb," Gwendolyn smirked.

"Yeah, don't do that."

"Well, anyway, if you don't mind Gwen, can I talk to you privately outside for just a minute?" Gwendolyn turned to Gwen, looking quite serious.

"Um, sure, I guess," Gwen replied a bit confused, as the both of them stood up and proceeded to leave the RV.

"While you two do that, I'm going to knock some sense into older me!" Ben grinned.

"Or I might just knock some sense into you," Benjamin calmly answered back.

* * *

"Look, Gwen, I know you despise Kevin a lot because of all the bad things he's done in the past, but maybe I can convince you to at least give him a chance. He's changed since then, believe it or not. I'm convinced that he's genuinely good now. I can feel it. And he's not too bad looking, either." Gwendolyn blushed a bit at the last statement.

"That's the problem—you're letting the whole bad boy thing get in the way of thinking straight. You're trying to convince yourself that he's good just because you have a bit of a crush on him. I thought you were smarter than that. It's not good to be thinking like that—let alone even safe. Stick with someone you can really trust. Someone you know very well, and no matter what, you're confident will never try to hurt you. Someone like...someone like Ben!" Gwen exclaimed, almost yelling out his name, her face a deep shade of scarlet.

Gwendolyn, however, looked downcast; her eyes avoiding Gwen's as she turned her head away from her. "You know quite well why that can never happen, Gwen," she stated her voice melancholic.

"Why not? He's responsible, he's mature, and he's genuinely kind-hearted. And I know for a fact that he won't hesitate to put his life on the line...for either of us. I thought he has all the qualities we were always looking for in someone—and everything I thought Ben would never be. Huh, ironic. And don't you tell me he isn't cute." Gwen blushed, cupping her cheeks at the thought of Benjamin. (Fangirl alert)

Gwendolyn snapped her fingers at her. "Gwen, focus— he's still my…I mean…our cousin. That alone makes it hard enough as it is."

"So you would rather choose to date a 'former' psycho than Ben, our cousin, who I'm pretty sure you happen to like a lot, just because you're hesitant of what your...I mean, our family might think? That's pretty stupid even for you." Gwen huffed crossing her arms.

"Gwen, please, this isn't as easy as you make it seem. There are moral issues to consi—"

"Things aren't suppose to be easy! But that doesn't mean you're supposed to take shortcuts! It might come back to bite you one day, for all you know. I know it's a big decision. I know that he's our cousin. But will you let that be the reason to give him up so easily? You'll probably meet a lot more Kevins along the way, but there's going to be only one Ben in your life. And if you let him go, you might someday look back and think over and over about all the what-ifs and what-should've-been—just because you were afraid."

(Dayum! For a ten-year old, Gwen is totally owning Gwendolyn! Stay in school, kids!)

Gwendolyn couldn't help but crack a smile."I'm maybe too smart for my own good. You got me. But there's one more problem—what if Ben doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't like me like that?"

"He'd be crazy not to," Gwen replied with a smirk.

"You seem to like my Ben a whole lot. I didn't think my biggest competition would be myself." Gwendolyn grinned, her hands on her waist.

"Well, like I said, he's mature, polite, and way nicer than Ben—my Ben."

"But your Ben will eventually be my Ben. It's just a matter of time and some patience—a lot of patience. By the way, Gwen, I can't thank you enough for this. Never have I imagined getting relationship advice from my ten-year old self. Are you sure you're really ten?" Gwendolyn chuckled, giving her(self) a tight hug.

"Well, my Mom...our Mom keeps telling me I'm actually a thirty-year old trapped in a ten-year old's body, but I guess you already knew that." Gwen smiled. That smile quickly turned to a frown, however. "But I can't help wonder if our visit here would affect the timeline. If Ben and I did something to mess with our future...your future, won't that mean you guys would...not have ever existed?" Gwen hiccupped, lowering her head as she tried to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes from her older self.

Then she felt a hand placed on top of her head. Gwen looked up to see Gwendolyn smiling warmly at her.

"Who's to say? Who's to say we were never destined to meet? Yes, I don't recall this ever happening to me when I was ten, but then time travel is complex stuff. It doesn't always make sense. And we can't really say who I'd really end up with now, can we? Or you for that matter—but sometimes a little push is all we really need. I can't speak for myself, but I can tell you now, Gwen, that you'll have a great future in store for you, so don't worry." Gwendolyn winked, rubbing the top of her head.

Gwen just looked at her, before finally cracking a smile, and nodded her head.

* * *

"Ben, let's cut to the chase—no beating around the bush since it's just us guys. You like Gwen, don't you?" Benjamin said in a no nonsense that suddenly took Ben by surprise.

"What? What kinda stupid question is that?! Why do you think I'd ever li—"

"Ben, it's no good to lie to yourself, literally and figuratively speaking of course."

"What the heck does fugawarily mean? Maybe you should stop spending so much time with the dweeb. You're starting to catch her weirdne—"

"Ben, stop trying to change the subject. We can do this all night. Do you or do you not honestly like Gwen?" Ben gazed at him with a serious look, eyebrows raise.

"Well, maybe a little. Just a little! But so what?! Why do you care?"

"I should because it's my business, also. What happens here now could very well change the future's outcome. Are you really fine with just giving up Gwen to Kevin? Do you trust him with her? Can you live with the fact that some things that will be out of your control may happen? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I understand—I understand that you like Gwen and you're jealous of Kevin!" Ben suddenly exclaimed, pointing at him like he's caught his true intentions red-handed.

"Yes, I do like Gwen, and I won't hesitate to admit it. I like her enough to want to be assured that she'll always be safe. It's not my place to decide what's best for her, but at the same I don't to see her get hurt just because of stupid crushes. Call it selfish if you want. Maybe I am. But not enough to put my own wants ahead of hers. I just don't want her regretting her decision too late. It was never about being with her..."

"So what do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can stop Gwen from liking Kevin..."

"That's exactly why you should tell her what you really feel before that happens! It's too late for me to do anything, Ben, but not for you. Remember that the decision you choose now is the one you're gonna have to live with for the rest of your life. I trust you're gonna make the right one. I've already cracked the code. Returning the both of you back to your own timeline should be easy, but know that you can never use the vortex again. It's has a permanent shut down feature once reactivated—good for two uses only. It's a failsafe Azmuth installed to make sure nobody messes with the timeline."

"Got it." Ben then stood up from his seat and hurriedly ran to roll down one of the RV windows, stuck his head out and, after seeing the two Gwens, exclaimed, "Hey, Gwen, future me has portal working! We can go home now!" He then turned back to Benjamin with a sheepish smile. "And future me, you're alright. Oh and thanks."

"For what?"

"What you said before. It gave me a lot to think about...so thanks." Ben rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say exactly, but nonetheless smiled.

"Yeah, and I know how bad we both are at talking about feelings and junk, so here—just in case," Benjamin smiled, standing up and handing him a small, black plastic box.

"What's it for?" Ben asked, observing the box carefully and giving it a slight shake. He was about to open it until Benjamin stopped him.

"Not yet. When the time's right, you'll know what to do. But for now just keep it safe, alright?" Benjamin winked. Ben just nodded in response, not really understanding what he meant, but regardless stuffed the box in his pocket.

Suddenly, the door of the RV swung open and both Gwens stepped inside. "Did I hear it right? Did you find a way to send Ben and me back?"

"Well, well, aren't we the genius?" Gwendolyn smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Let's just say I had a really good teacher," Benjamin stated rather proudly.

"And who would that be?" Gwendolyn tilted her head, curious.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson. I'm sure you've heard of her. She's quite a looker—and the brains to match it, too. Quite a killer combination, if I do say so myself," Benjamin grinned at Gwendolyn, causing her to blush.

"Eww, gross!" Ben and Gwen suddenly shouted in unison before bursting in laughter.

"Okay, enough fooling around. You guys need to get back home," Benjamin said, as he held Ben's Omnitrix and twisted the dial left and right, before pressing down. The Omnitrix flashed blue and a huge portal suddenly appeared in front of them. "You better hurry. It won't keep open for long. Oh, and Ben, remember what I said," Benjamin looked at Ben with knowing smile.

"You too, Gwen(dolyn)," Gwen said, giving Gwendolyn a thumbs up and a wink as she and Ben stepped in front of the portal.

"See ya!" Gwen shouted at them before jumping into the portal.

"And I guess we're gonna be ya!" Ben exclaimed waving his hand at them before jumping in himself. And as soon as he did, the portal quickly shrunk and disappeared.

And then it was just the two of them again in the RV. Both of them stared for a little while longer at the spot where the portal was, before facing each other.

"Good kids— although a little too hyper. We should visit them some time when you learn that portal spell," Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should." Gwendolyn nodded. Her expression then shifted to a devious one. "So...you do like me?" she hummed, her arms behind her back, as she leaned in closer to him.

"Eh?" Ben backed away a little, looking like he was caught red-handed. "Y-you heard?"

"Jealous of Kevin?" She smirked. "You should've just told me."

"Eavesdropping? Pretty low," he countered.

"Sorry. Will this make up for it?" Gwendolyn jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she suddenly pulled Benjamin towards her, pressing her lips on his. Benjamin's eyes widened in shock, as he just stood there, not really knowing what to do, but regardless he managed to wrap his arms around her waist. Gwendolyn tightened her embrace—effectively deepening the kiss (she's doing all the work!). After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Gwen…does this that you? And me? That you...?" Ben stuttered, finding it hard to fill in words.

"Yeah." Gwendolyn nodded, blushing. "I had a little talk with younger me and she made me realize something." She creased the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Which is?"

Gwendolyn cupped Benjamin's cheeks with both hands, staring intently into his eyes. Ben gulped, his face suddenly turning red, as he stared back at Gwendolyn, his jaw a bit slacked.

"That you were always right there beside me. Whatever the situation might be, you made me feel safe. I know you'll always be there to protect me, and I'll always feel the most comfortable when I'm with you. And that's why..."

"Why what?" Benjamin slightly tilted his head.

"Jeez, do I really have to spell it out for you?" Gwendolyn pouted, looking a little bit annoyed.

"No." Benjamin smiled, wrapping his hands around her waist again. "You don't." And he leaned in, capturing her lips once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to cut out the last portion. It just felt like overkill to me, now that I think about it. I'm giving you guys the freedom to come up with your own crazy theories on what went down with the 10-year olds. You can read it again in the original version, anyway, although you might want to cancel out that box bit. Hehe. Peace!


End file.
